Young Love (HarmioneHarmony)
by XxDuritzaUnicornxX
Summary: Harry Potter was a 10 year old regular boy just like everybody else. Well, sort of, he went to a regular school, had parents had a best friend and had a crush (Which was also his best friend), but he was also a wizard, half-blood, his parents were wizards making him a wizard. Once he turn 12 years old he would go to the magic school every young witch or wizard dreamed of. But him.
1. Backstory

**Background Story:**

Harry Potter was a 10 year old regular boy just like everybody else. Well...sort of, he went to a regular school, had parents had a best friend and had a crush (Which was also his best friend), but he was also a wizard half-blood, his parents were wizards making him a wizard. Once he turn 12 years old he would go to a magic school called _Hogwarts,_ every wizarding kid went to Hogwarts and some muggle borns. Only Harry didn't want to go to Hogwarts he didn't want to leave his crush behind. Granted, she would never love him back (Or would she?). Her name was Hermione Granger. Harry knew everything about her.

Hermione Granger was 11 years old just one year older than Harry. She was a muggle born but what everybody else didn't know was she was a witch and the day she turned 12 she would receive a Hogwarts letter just like any other wizard/witch. She had a best friend and his name was Harry Potter. She had a huge crush on this boy. She was saddened when she got the news she was going to Hogwarts because she didn't want to leave her best friend/crush behind. He meant everything to her.

They had both known one another for 4 years now, the Grangers and the Potters were extremely close. So Harry and Hermione got to spend a lot of time together. Ever since that fateful moment in 1st grade their parents knew they were destined for one another but first...they needed to figure out how to put their feelings into words.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Last Day of 5th Grade**

"Harry hurry up!," Yelled Hermione who spent the night at the Potters so her and Harry could walk together.

"Why? It's not like you need to try to look perfect," Harry said still in the bathroom, attempting to flirt.

Hermione blushed a deep red, was he trying to….flirt. With her!? She didn't know how to respond, so she ended up just standing in the hallway in front of the bathroom door with her mouth hanging open. After a while Hermione gave up on trying to take a shower and just got ready, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"FAWN HURRY THE HELL UP!," Sirius Black, Harry's godfather yelled. "You're just as bad as your father I swear"

Harry ignored his godfather and continued to use up the bathroom. Harry then messed up his hair once more and re-re-re brushed it.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Harry said trying to untangle the knots in his hair.

"What the bloody hell are you **doing** in there!," Sirius asked.

"Just _brushing_ my stupid hair!," Harry responded annoyed.

"Want me to get your giiiiirrrrlllllfrrriiiend," Sirius asked mocking Harry's crush on Hermione.

"She's not my "girlfriend" Sirius she doesn't like me like that," Harry stated clearly getting ticked off.

"Open the door I can help you with your hair I helped your dad for years"

Harry reluctantly opened the door for Sirius. After a while Sirius finally got out the knots and kicked Harry out of the bathroom to get himself ready.

 **An hour later**

"Come on Harry we're gonna be late!," Hermione said pushing Harry out the door.

"So what it's just the last day of school," Harry stated.

"Which makes it the most important!," Hermione said not wanting to deal with Harry this morning.

 **At School, outside waiting to be let inside**

"I can't wait till the end of the school day. This summer I'm just gonna play my PS4 and chill all summer," Harry's friend Max said.

"Really that's all your gonna do!?," Harry and Hermione said simultaneously.

"Uh yeah, what do you two plan to do? Make-out?," Max said smirking, also knowing about Harry's crush on Hermione.

"N-No," Harry's face flushed a deep red as well as Hermione's.

"I can't believe you Max!," Hermione said.

The rest of Harry's friends crowded around them all. The guys spent time talking to one another about video games, movies and making plans to hang out. Hermione felt out of place so she decided to leave, which didn't work out so well.

"Mione, where are you going?," Harry questioned Hermione.

"Uh, er, I-I'm just gonna go draw?," Hermione said sounding unsure.

"Oh okay," Harry replied not thinking much of her tone of voice.

So Hermione did as she said and left to go sit under a tree and drew.

 **End of the day**

"Yahoo! No more school!," Shouted Harry as he ran out of the classroom.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS!," Hermione yelled after Harry.

"Ohhhhhh she used his middle nameeeee," A few of Harry's friends said.

"Ugh," Hermione sighed.

She loved him but sometimes he could be a pain in the arse.


End file.
